Little Sister
by heyimagleek
Summary: Rachel has a little sister and shes looking after her for 6 weeks while her dads are on an extended work trip, lots of drama, rated M just in case. Contains Finchel and Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel's POV**

I was collecting books from my locker when "Boo" a familiar voice startled me. "Oh my god Rebecca, you gave me such a fright, what the hell are you doing here, why aren't you at school" I snapped.

"Woah calm down Rach, my school kinda got lit on fire by some idiot and everyone like died I guess but I didn't so I came here" she said like she didn't even care. If I was here I would be in full on panic mode.

"Are you serious, you can't be serious, prove it". I yelled back. I didn't believe her, the kid is an amazing actor she could easily be lying.

"Look at my knee, I grazed it when I jumped out the window". I looked down at her leg, the blood had already dried up.

**Rebecca's POV**

"You jumped….out a window?" Rachel looked surprised, she was about to open her mouth to add something so I quickly spoke up "whatever I'll explain it all later".

If I continued to speak I would start crying, but I didn't want to, I have to be strong and hold it all in. On the inside I'm terrified.

" I have Glee next so you'll have to come"

"Ok." I simply added and we walked down the hallway towards the choir room.

We walked into the choir room and everyone was already there. I knew most of the glee club so it wasn't like really weird or anything. "what are you doing here sweetie" Kurt asked me.

"Long story, my school burnt down." I replied.

I heard lots of oh my gods and no ways from everyone but Brittany looked really worried and concerned " My sister, oh my god is Kayla ok". "Yes she did me and 10 others were the only kids from our science class who got out, we all had to try and help each other but I think she hurt her wrist".

I was going to carry on but just thinking about what had happened was making me tear up.

"Mr Schue, is it alright if Becca joins us, it might be just today, or maybe even a few weeks" Rachel asked. "Can you sing" he asked me. "Of course I can, I'm not as good as Rachel but yeah I can sing"

**Rachel's POV**

That was the truth I was the better singer in the family but Rebecca is an amazing actress in fact I'm kind of jealous of her talent, who am I kidding I'm jealous of her. I don't show it of course but Becca has the nicest, sweetest personality. She's adorable and everyone loves her. She's got beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair/dark blonde hair, she's athletic…and popular but not mean she's friends with nearly everyone in her grade AND she's a middle school cheerleader. Everything I could possibly want, she has (except her voice, she needs some more vocal coaching from me). Despite all this I still love her, she's my little sister and even though we have a 5 year age gap we're still extremely close she's like my best friend we share everything.

"Welcome to the club" Mr Schuster told Rebecca, "Now does anyone have ideas for what we should do for nationals in 5 weeks' time.

My hand shot up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just wanted to say that this will be a continuing story with about 10 or so chapters (I don't quite know yet) but this is my first fanfic so please review and let me know what you think.**

After dinner that night Rachel and Rebecca were watching T.V. When the commercial break came on Rachel decided she had enough of Rebecca's silence about the day's events and wanted her to speak out about it.

She turned the T.V. off "What the hell, Rach I was watching that" Rebecca groaned "You and I are gonna have a talk missy" Rachel replied.

"But Rachie I was watching South Park" Rebecca gave her sweet innocent puppy dog eyes that Rachel could hardly ever resist "Sweetie, can you please just tell me about today. You seem like you don't really care but I know on the inside it's different, I know you Becca I can tell" Rachel said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rebecca tried her best to act confused.

"Baby, its ok, I now you're scared or whatever right now but it will help if you just open up and let it out" And with that Rebecca broke down into tears. "Oh sweetie, come here" Rachel pulled her into a tight hug and tried to sooth her "its ok baby I'm here" she whispered.

"I... just… it was so… t-t-terrifying... I... I… thought I.. Would…d-d-die" Rebecca murmured in between sobs.

Rebecca was so upset by the whole situation and Rachel tried her best to comfort her. She had tears running down her face herself. Who could've done this? Rebecca was one of the lucky ones, many hadn't made it. After 15 minutes Rebecca had calmed down, Rachel got her a glass of water and then sat down again.

"Do you want to tell me about it or are you not quite ready" Rachel asked as Rebecca took a sip of water. She gulped and replied "I guess so. Well um I was sitting in science class during period 5 and Mason Mills said he could smell smoke but he didn't know where it was coming from and that's when everybody else realized it too. The fire alarm then went off and everyone headed to the classroom door but it was locked. Mr Parker, my science teacher was trying to get the lock to work but it wouldn't so he started to try and pull the hinges open, but nothing was working and by this point the classroom is on fire and everyone was crying and screaming and panicking."

Rebecca started to tear up but continued.

"Emily Brown suggested we climb through the window. Someone managed to force it open and we all struggled our way out but everyone was pushing and shoving and I pretty much got thrown out the window by an impatient boy behind me which is how I grazed my knee, I only fell like 2 metres. After I was out the people who survived had gather in the car park and while they were doing the roll call and the fire was out the fire department and some paramedics were bringing out dead bodies and injured kids and I saw them it was scary they had burns all over and…."

Rebecca stopped, she couldn't continue. The memory of seeing one of her friends dead haunted her. Tears streamed down her face. "It's ok, you don't have to continue, you've been through a lot today so I think Its time you head to bed and try get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow, ok babe, oh and by the way is it ok if I tell Dad and Daddy" Rachel asked. "No please don't they'll freak out" replied Rebecca as she began to walk up the stairs with Rachel beginning to follow. "Ok, sweetie but I think we'll have to tell them sooner or later".

The two girls shared a tight hug and Rachel kissed Rebecca on the head before they headed off to their separate rooms "Goodnight babe, try to get some sleep alright."

"Ok, night Rach" Rebecca quietly responded before walking into her bedroom. Little did she know how much of a bad night it was going to turn out to be.

**Please Review it would be much appreciated thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST THOUGHT I'D SAY THAT THIS STORY IS BASED AROUND SEASON 3 AND THERE WILL BE FINCHEL AND BRITTANA N THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT REBECCA BERRY**

Rebecca sat up quickly, her heart racing, feeling tears streaming down her face after being awoken by a frightening dream. She picked up her phone, turning it on to check the time. It was 1:26am she thought she'd try get back to sleep.

Rebecca put her head on her pillow and somehow managed to fall back into a deep sleep. She started to dream that she was locked in the classroom but it had no windows or doors and everybody else was already dead. In her dream she was on fire, skin hot and burning, smoke causing her to not be able to breathe but she couldn't die she was being forced to suffer through it. She was screaming and crying but not just in her dream. She was tossing and turning unable to wake up. She finally did and continued to cry harder into her pillow (not wanting to wake her sister). She was afraid to fall asleep again so she decided to go down stairs and watch a movie.

When the sun rose the next morning Rebecca woke up on the couch, her neck was sore but she didn't let it bother her. Rachel came down stairs to find her beginning to made some breakfast "Morning Becca" said Rachel trying to sound cheerful "Did you sleep ok?" she asked "I guess so" Rebecca responded simply. "Ok well we need to figure what we're going to do with you while I'm at school, summers not for another 6 weeks" Rachel told Rebecca. "Can't I just come to school with you" Rebecca asked. "I don't know, what would you do all day and anyway I don't think principal Figgins would allow it".

"Well it wouldn't be everyday" responded Rebecca "some days I could come to school with you and sit in on your classes and stuff and other days I might hang out with my friends at the mall or something". "I guess that work but we'll have to talk to Figgins, so you come with me today and we'll sort it all out"

The two sisters arrived at McKinley High and headed towards Principal Higgins office. He agreed that Becca could hang around at the school for a few weeks so with that they headed to Rachel's first class which was History. Rebecca found it really boring since she didn't like history at all. After that was morning glee practice.

It all went smoothly and Rebecca really enjoyed it. Towards the end Santana came up to her. "Hey Baby-Berry" she said "Hi Santana" Rebecca replied "So I hear that you're gonna being hanging round McKinley for a while". Santana remarked

"Yeah, that's right"

"So, since you seem to be way less annoying than your sister I want you to hang out with me for a while, you were popular at your old school right?"

"Yeah"

"And if you want to keep up that status I suggest you stick with me" Santana suggested

"Ok" Rebecca smirked

"Good" Santana grinned "for starters I want you to tell your sister that you can't go to 3rd period with her, instead you'll be coming with me to see Coach Sylvester. The cheerio's need another flyer and you'll be a perfect fit"

"REALLY!" Rebecca beamed "Only if you want to" Santana responded

"Hell yeah".

**Next Chapter: Rebecca talks to Sue and becomes closer to Santana, how will Rachel react to all this?**

**Remember Reviews are love :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET UP, I HAD SCHOOL CAMP LAST WEEK ANYWAYS HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

Rebecca's POV

"Hey Rach, I can't come with you to 3rd period ok" I told my sister. "Why, where are you going" she replied.

"Crap, I really should've thought of a lie to tell her" I thought to myself.

"I…um, I'm going to um…. Go to gym class with Santana". I lied, hopefully not sounding too suspicious. "Santana?" Rachel said with a very shocked and confused expression on her face. "Yeah" I replied.

"Well um I guess so….."

"Ok thanks see ya later" I quickly butted in, not letting her finish. I went back to find Santana and we walked out of the choir room and towards Sue Sylvester's office.

Rachel's POV

That was weird, why would Santana want to take Rebecca to gym class with her. In fact I'm pretty sure Santana has math now with Blaine and Artie. I bet she's ditching and taking Becca somewhere else. I can't trust her. How could I ever trust her, yet for some reason I trust her with my baby sister right now. If Becca comes back slushied or beat up, god I would kill that bitch. Whatever Becca will be fine, hopefully.

No POV

Santana knocked on the door "Come in" yelled Sue. Santana walked in followed by Rebecca. "Ahh sandbags, who's this you've brought with you". Asked Sue. "This is Rebecca Berry, the kid I was telling you about". Replied Santana

The two girls took a seat in front of the coach's desk. "So you're Rebecca" Coach Sue said examining Rebecca. "And you're a middle school cheerleader right".

"Yes, that's right"

"Well then I need you on my cheerio's. It wouldn't be permanent but one of my flyers broke her leg and the dumb girl's parents don't want her cheerleading until her cast is off, honestly some people! Anyway, since you have experience and you're the right size I think you'll be a perfect match for our new flyer, so are you interested?"

"Of course I am coach, when's practise?" Rebecca replied excitedly.

"Practises are Monday, Wednesday and Friday period 6 and on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 7:30am. Here is your uniform go put it on now and get that hair in a high pony stat.

The coach handed a flat red box to the young girl "Thank you so much Coach" and with that Rebecca and Santana left the coach's office.

After getting changed into the uniform and fixing her hair into a high-pony, Rebecca headed towards to Rachel's locker where she was collecting books for her next class.

"Hey Rach, whatcha doing?" Rachel didn't bother to look back at her sister "I'm getting my books for my next class, which is math by the way"

"Did know that 5 quarters of people hate math and I'm one of them" Rebecca stated, trying to impress her older, smarter sister.

"5 quarters babe, really". "Yeah I asked my math class who hates it and 5 quarters of them said they did"

"5 QUARTERS! OH MY GOD! Sweetie think about it" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm really confused now can we just go". Rebecca innocently said.

Rachel finally found her math books and turned around to look at Rebecca. The first thing she noticed was that her hair was in a high pony then she looked down to see that Rebecca was in a cheerios uniform. "NO!" Rachel reacted quickly. "What's wrong" Rebecca answered, confused. "Why are you wearing a cheerio's uniform? Did you join the cheerio's? Did Santana force you into this? Are you serious? ...

Rebecca expected this might happen she predicted that as soon as Rachel would see her in the uniform, she would probably freak out and start yelling in her face about how cheerleading is bad and the cheerio's are evil or whatever.

…. I can't believe you, why did I even let you go with Santana in the first place, she is nothing but evil and I knew I shouldn't have let you go with her". Just as Rachel was finishing her rant with her sister, Finn came past her locker like he always did. "Hey Babe, what's up" Finn asked his girlfriend noticing that she looked really pissed off. "This is what's up" Rachel gestured her hand at Rebecca. "Oh, Hey Becca I didn't see you there, I thought you were a cheerio". Finn looked at his Girlfriend then back at Rebecca. "Oh right, you kind of are now I guess." "Yeah I kinda am and for some reason Rachel just decided to go all 'Hitler on steroids' at me". Rebecca exclaimed with her arms up like she was surrendering.

Finn looked at Rachel with a smirk on his face. Rachel still stood there with an angry expression. "What?!" she asked noticing the way Finn was looking at her. "Babe, you're really sexy when you're angry." She smiled back at him and they kissed passionately but seconds later were interrupted by Rebecca "Ugh you guys are gross …. Honestly I can't be anywhere with you guys without watching a re-enactment of The Notebook. It's disgusting. You pull apart and strings of saliva hang between you like sticky spider webs. Someone else is spitting into your mouth and not only are you letting it happen you're spitting back. "

"Ok that's enough. I know you're jealous of us, but its ok I understand. I'm jealous of us too." Rachel said defending herself and Finn. Rebecca didn't say anything, she just gave her sister the death glare as in to say I hate you but Rachel smiled back causing Rebecca to smile and then laugh as well.

Finn watched the two girls. He loved the way they could never stay mad at each other for very long. The sisters shared an 'I forgive you' hug before heading off down the hallway.

**Sorry if this chapter was boring, I promise it will get better. Major drama to come in the next few chapters. But I'll need some ideas from you guys. Keep reading and REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER :) THIS TAKES PLACE ABOUT 2 WEEKS LATER. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND ABUSE.**

Rebecca's POV

My phone vibrates in my pocket, I pull it out.

_Heyyy wud 2nite? -K_

_Nuthin y? - R_

_K, so some 8__th__ grader is havin a party wanna go - K_

_OMG hell yeah, but Rach would never let me :( - R_

_That's y u tell her ur gonna stay the night at mine - K_

_Ur a genius I'll go ask Rach now - R_

"Hey Rachel" I yell out running down the stairs. "What" she answers back looking away from the book she's reading on the couch. "Um can I go stay the night at Kayla's" I ask. "Of course you can baby" Rachel replies smirking.

"Are you thinking about Finn, if you invite him over tonight there better not be any funny business" I inform my sister. "Ok I promise" she says obviously lying. "Or not" I hear her whisper as I head back upstairs. "I wonder if there'll be any cute guys at the party. I wish I had a boyfriend. Finn and Rachel are so cute together. I want a guy to love me like that." I'm pulled out of my daydream by another text from Kayla.

_Did u ask? - K_

_I can come. I'm jst getting ready, should we meet at the park before we go to the party - R_

_Yup txt me wen ur leaving - K_

An hour later the two girls were at the party having fun with some friends. They hadn't realized that the party would be this big and that there would be so many people. There were also a lot of kids that were older than them maybe some that were 16 or 17 even. For two 13 year old girls who hadn't been to many big parties like this before it was a little overwhelming. They also hadn't realized that the soda they were drinking had been spiked. The alcohol was starting to take effect on them but they didn't realize it. For some reason Rebecca was really relaxed she felt good and bouncy and almost sort of hyper. A guy then approached her.

"Hey Baby, want another drink" He asked her handing the can to her. She had no idea what it was but decided to take it anyway. She thought she knew this guy but she wasn't sure. He introduced himself as Liam. The two got talking for a while before he asked her if she wanted to dance. They both got up and for a while danced and went crazy. They noticed some guys had got into a fist fight and it didn't look pretty.

"We should get away from here; wanna find some place upstairs to hang out". Liam asked Rebecca. "Yeah good idea" Rebecca replied not realizing what he meant.

Once they found a room he pulled her in and wrapped her into his embrace and kissed her. Liam pulled her down to sit on the bed, their lips still locked together. Before she knew it He was on top of her and the two were making out on the bed. Rebecca becoming aware of what was happening when he started trying to slide his hand up her dress stopped him and sat up.

"Wh..What are you doing" she questioned him afraid having never been in this situation before.

"I want you" he replied angrily and pushed her back down to the bed. He tried to pull down her underwear but she pushed his arm away again, wriggling out from underneath him. "What are you doing ya little bitch, I want you and what I want I get" he growled.

Meanwhile Kayla was searching the house for Rebecca and she was starting to get a little bit worried. She was upstairs searching all the bedrooms for her best friend when suddenly she heard a familiar voice scream from the other end of the hallway. "No, no, no please help someone please" Rebecca screamed out. "SHUT UP" he slapped her in the face before lifting her of the bed and throwing her to a wall and then onto ground and kicking her in the ribs before storming out leaving the poor young girl on the floor almost unconscious.

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED. KEEP READING! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP VERY SOON.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHERE WILL REBEECA END UP AFTER BEING HURT BY LIAM? WHO WILL SHE GO TO FOR HELP? WILL RACHEL FIND OUT?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

Just as he left Kayla came running in "Oh my God Becca, what happened!" she exclaimed looking at her friend's face which was covered in blood. "He…he….he was trying to have sex with me" Rebecca cried sitting up with tears streaming down her face. Some more of their friends found them in the room and helped Rebecca up. One gave her a wad of toilet paper to stop her nose from bleeding while the others comforted her. "So what should we do now, we can't go back to my place because my parents aren't home and Britt thinks I'm at your house and we can't go to yours because Rachel thinks you're at my house.

"Um… what about Santana?" Rebecca suddenly thought. Santana and Rebecca had become quite close since Rebecca had joined the cheerio's and Rachel of course wasn't very happy about it. "Yes, how didn't I think of her? Should I call her" Kayla responded. Kayla and Santana had also become close as well since Santana was dating Brittany.

15 minutes after Kayla had called Santana. Rebecca and Kayla were waiting outside when Santana showed up and got out of her car "Oh my God Becca sweetie, who did this to you. I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on their sorry pathetic asses" she said looking at young girl in shock. "Um it's a long story I don't wanna talk about it right now can we just get out of here please".

"Yeah but I can't take you to my house because my parents are home but I think we should get you cleaned up and back home". "No I can't go home, Rachel can't find out about this" Rebecca told Santana. "And Brittany can't find out either" Kayla quickly added " Sweetie your sister is gonna have to find out sooner or later so now we gotta get you cleaned up and then I'm gonna drop you home ok". Santana told the girls

"Fine" Rebecca groaned. Santana could obviously tell they had been drinking alcohol

After stopping her nose bleed and cleaning up her face in the car, they drove back to the Berry residence.

Santana went with Rebecca to the door to explain the situation to Rachel whilst Kayla stayed passed out in the car. Santana knocked on the door with her arm around Rebecca. Rachel answered it.

"What the hell is going on here" Rachel asked looking confused.

"Look Berry I don't know the whole story but this is what I know ok so Rebecca and Kayla went to a party at some 8th graders house but there were older kids there and alcohol. Someone then did something to Becca which she is refusing to tell me but anyway Kayla called me to come and pick them up and I insisted on bringing her back here and she's very drunk as you can sort of tell" Santana said looking down at the girl.

"Oh my god" was all Rachel could say at this moment. "Well thanks Santana" Rachel added. "Anytime" Santana responded as she started to walk back down the driveway.

Once Rachel and Rebecca had got back inside Rachel let go of the anger that was brewing inside of her. "What the hell Becca, what were you thinking, why did you lie to me, oh my god I can't believe you"

"Rach, please stop" Rebecca said bursting into tears. Rachel felt bad she didn't mean to make her cry like that; Rebecca was very upset and obviously scared. Rachel pulled her into a tight hug but Becca pulled back in pain "what's wrong" asked Rachel. "It hurts, I…. I got hurt by someone" Rebecca sobbed. Rachel went and sat on the couch, Rebecca following. "Can you please tell me what happened"?

"At the party this guy he… he wanted to have sex with me but I pulled away but he hurt me but I don't remember what happened.

"Oh my god, he tried to have sex with you?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Um yeah" Rebecca responded before gagging a little and running off to the bathroom. Rachel followed quickly behind her and when she reached the bathroom she found that Rebecca had (thankfully) made it to the toilet before vomiting her guts out.

Rachel rubbed her back while she continued to vomit into the toilet. When she had finished she fetched her little sister a glass of water before helping her out of her blood-stained dress and into some clean pyjamas. She noticed the huge bruise on Rebecca's left side and was quite worried about it.

Once Rebecca had gotten into bed she fell asleep almost immediately and Rachel went back downstairs to grab her phone and switch off the lights. She felt so bad for her sister, no 12 year old should have to go through that. She'd had a tough few weeks; turns out taking care of Rebecca may be harder than she had thought.

**THERE IT IS! PLEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. YOURE FEEDBACK WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED AS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. BTW WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF 'CANNONBALL' I ABSOULUTELY LOVE IT!**


End file.
